


Dauntless Bound

by SelyseNewman



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelyseNewman/pseuds/SelyseNewman
Summary: Just something for fun. Not sure where it's going. Eric and OC. Reviews and comments welcome but this is one of my first ones so be nice;) There will be SMUT.





	1. Chapter 1

It's not every day that you get to decide your own fate. But here I was, ready to do just that. Some people think that all things happen for a reason. I'm not sure I subscribe to that particular belief but somehow no matter what choices you make you still carry on and live your life the best way you can. I had been doing that for a long time, my whole life as a matter of fact. I had grown up with a decent childhood. Growing up in Erudite was at least interesting and time consuming. I engrossed myself in books and learning my entire life as a matter of my own curiosity, not my upbringing. I was already a nurse on my way to becoming a physician, even at 18.

My parents were as good to me as they could be; they valued knowledge above all else, including emotion and passion. They weren't very strict as long as all of my time was spent pursuing knowledge, which it was. I excelled in my studies and did everything I was supposed to do except find someone like me who not only loved knowledge and learning, but art. Most erudite pay no attention to art thinking it is a factless pursuit. I, however, always loved art and found myself looking at the murals and drawings on the buildings where the factionless milled about during the day. Color and composition infatuated me. My friend was artistically inclined, whereas I was not. He discovered that he could use inks and needles to do tattoos. Nothing like the Dauntless tattoos, but more spectacular I thought due to their color and variances. Throughout my years I had many tattoos placed with flourishing color and various themes and styles. I hid all of these underneath my clothes and no one found them except my mother when she walked in on me showering one day. She was furious and demanded to know why I had done such a thing to my body. I calmly explained I needed to know how it felt and also to express myself. She didn't understand. At that point I was asked not to live with them any longer. I felt so betrayed and never realized how much I really did love my parents. It was only 8 months until the choosing ceremony, so I moved in with an aunt and waited. I considered long and hard what I was going to do at the ceremony, how I would decide where I should go. I desperately wanted to be a doctor, but I always wanted to be true to myself and be happy. Ultimately after much decision making I decided I could either be in Erudite or Dauntless and I would let the test decide. I was so nervous that day, I went in and when I got my results, they were both Erudite and Dauntless. I was floored, what was I supposed to do? Where was I supposed to go? I didn't make my decision until standing in front of the bowls with blood welling up from the cut on my hand...finally the drop landed in water. I closed my eyes, I had chosen Erudite.

I continued my studies and advanced up the ranks, I was 18 now and an Erudite physician with all the respect and compensation it demands. My parents tried to contact me when I was done with my studies, I decided that if they could throw me away so easily for something as innocent as a tattoo then I would have to take time to consider talking to them again. A year later, I still haven't spoken to them at all. I was currently working with Dr. Jeremiah Housted at the main erudite hospital doing basic care and some research into serums and other things I can't even talk about. Dr. Housted asked me to a meeting with Janine Matthews, and she began to make me an offer I couldn't refuse and would probably change my life forever.

Despite my current standing, most people outside of erudite didn't know me, even people in erudite didn't know me. I kept to myself and all of my accomplishments were mostly mine alone. The assignment was this, be willing to go in as a dauntless initiate with a new identity to be able to help their faction medically. The only way you could be let in was to be one of them. I knew they needed medical help and I secretly wanted to be in Dauntless and start my life over. So, I agreed and said goodbye to my old life, my old apartment, my old nothing. I changed into new clothes that I would have worn when I was younger and I left to jump a train to the dauntless compound


	2. Chapter 2

During the ceremony they called my new name, Valentinia Lumly. I knew of only one Lumly in Erudite and he was a reclusive researcher who many had never spoken to. As I stood from my seat there were murmurs behind me. I pretended to look confident and nervous at the same time, which I suppose I was. I felt unlike myself with my new hair and wardrobe. As I stepped in front of the bowls and quickly sliced my palm, I wondered what dangers awaited me. I suddenly felt afraid, but then I remembered I'm to be Dauntless now. No fear. No qualms. I let my blood sizzle on the coals and I made my way to the sea of black. I was greeted by congratulations and yells, quickly taking my seat until we could catch the train. Suddenly it was done and we all exited the auditorium.

Everyone set out at a run as I followed. Luckily, I enjoyed physical activity and liked to run at night after my shift was complete. I definitely was in shape, though not as in shape as the Dauntless. I had kept my nose clean and in a lab alone, so that no one except Janine and Dr. Housted really knew who I was. I met up with the Dauntless at the train tracks and quickly pulled myself into the train car. I was proud I did it without any help and I leaned against the door to look out. There was a small sandy haired boy who looked much younger than his 16 years. He tried to keep up, I held out my hand but it wasn't enough. He lagged until there was no hope of catching the train. He stopped running and the realization suddenly hit me that this poor boy was factionless. The older Dauntless behind me laughed and one of the others smacked him on the head, "Don't laugh, that could've been you." He shrugged and continued his loud revelry. I slid down in the corner, relaxing until we had to jump from the train. I felt guilty knowing I had more information than any other initiate on this train. It really wasn't fair. However, leaving my life and starting over wasn't exactly fair either so I resolved to myself to deal with this now and get over it. Life wasn't fair.

As I relaxed I suddenly heard the Dauntless yelling and saw them jumping off the train to a rooftop a couple cars up. I stood and prepared myself for this. Knowing I have to jump off and doing so without injuring myself is another issue all together. Another transfer to my left looked out and gasped. I decided then and there to at least help someone other than myself. I grabbed his hand and looked right into his eyes, "Hey, look at me. We have to jump okay. Start in the back and just run and jump. You have to." He looked at me and I could see the fear and apprehension on his face. "Look, do you want to be factionless?" That seemed to work, he clenched his jaw and I saw resolve. I pulled him back to the wall and held his hand, "Come on, together. 1.2.3." We ran and jumped, both clearing the side of the building but holding onto his hand didn't do much for my impact. I let go and rolled, getting a very bloody knee with lots of missing skin. I didn't feel any internal damage and other than hurting that a son of a bitch I was okay. I stood up and dusted myself off looking over at the other transfer. Dirtied Amity clothes and bloody knees as well, seems I got us both injured but at least we were both still not factionless.

There were older Dauntless with their leader Eric on the roof. I had seen him before in Erudite, him being only a year ahead of me. He never paid me any attention so I didn't think he would remember me. Now I had a new name and long, straight, black hair unlike the blonde of my youth. Once I could showcase my tattoos I don't think he'll ever think he knew me. While I was lost in thought, he was apparently giving a speech as the amity boy swallowed hard and looked paler that previous. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders, "What?" He looked to me and whispered, "Not everyone gets to stay, we can still be made factionless." Well, shit. That I had not counted on. How nice of Janine to mention that to me.

My lack of paying attention was noticed by Eric. He stalked over to me and got in my face attempting to intimidate me. "Nose, is what you're talking about so much important than what I'm saying?" I looked right into his steel blue eyes, "No, sir." "Well then, if you're so ready to get into Dauntless, are you ready to jump?" I knew there was a net. Eric may have changed from the boy I knew but damned if I wasn't about to let him intimidate me. "Let's go." I started out at a run, hopped up on the side and swan dived down. The feeling of weightlessness was almost as good as the look on his face. I tumbled to the side of the net where I met Four. I knew who he was by the information Janine had given me, but luckily had never met him before. He asked me my name, I halted. I have to keep remembering my new identity. Then I recalled information Janine had given me, I could pick my own name. I looked at him and said, "Dre." It was my nickname from my dad when he still spoke to me, when he still loved me. It was close to my real name but no enough so that I had to worry about it. And my dad had only used that name in our home, so no one would ever know. I could be some semblance of me first. Four yelled out, "First jumper, Dre."


	3. Chapter 3

First we went on our tour of the Dauntless compound, I tried to look confused but I had already memorized the blue prints months ago. Looking at the reality was quite a different sensation though. Four showed us to our quarters, which were better than I had hoped. Enough beds for all of us and we slept separate from the Dauntless initiates. That was a small favor in that they would probably be able to kill us easier. Four instructed us to change into the clothes on our bunks and then to bring our belongings out to be burned before going to dinner. I knew this was a symbolic gesture to rid ourselves of our past and welcome our future. I actually relished in this seemingly small thing, wanting to rid myself of my past as much as I could. While the others milled about, embarrassed about changing in front of the other sex, I had no qualms about being naked. I knew this was something we would just have to get used to. Dauntless thoughts filled my head as I started to strip. I quickly changed and noticed one of the other male initiates was gawking at me, slack jawed. As I stared back, "What?" He looked at me again, shaking his head, "Sorry. I'm Daniel. I just saw your tattoos, you already have so many. You were Erudite right?" I laughed, "Yeah. More Dauntless though, obviously." I smiled and he smiled back. We stood in line and each of us threw in our old faction clothes one at a time.

We headed to dinner and I sat down with all the other transfers. I was starving. I hadn't eaten breakfast since I was nervous I would be found out. There were so many good foods I hadn't eaten in Erudite. Hamburgers and fries, meat upon different meats. I knew that protein was very valuable in physical training but I hadn't realized it would be coming in the form of meat. There were so many other forms of protein that were superior, but alas this isn't Erudite. I would eat what I was offered. As I finished my second hamburger I noticed the other initiates staring at me. I slowly swallowed, "Yes? Can I help you?" A few sheepish grins, Daniel started to speak, "Have you eaten this before? You seem like you're already Dauntless. Tattoos, hamburgers, who are you?" I smiled, "Look, I have been wanting to leave Erudite for a long time. I got the tattoos a year ago from a friend. I know we are going to start training and we need to eat to keep up our strength. My name is Dre and I am Dauntless, now." He laughed. Everyone went back to eating and I threw away my plate, heading to our quarters to get some sleep. I was sure morning would come earlier than it usually did.

As I tried to sleep, nightmares persisted my unwaking thoughts. I dreamt of failure and abandonment by my parents. I dreamt of being kicked out and made factionless.

Loud banging interrupted my thoughts, opening my eyes to blackness I realized I had no idea what time it was. There were no windows in our room and Dauntless was primarily underground so it always appeared night. Suddenly bright lights flooded my senses and I peered up into Eric's steel blue eyes. "Good morning nose, time to get out of bed." He walked away, continuing to hit each bed with the bar he had in his hand. I leisurely stretched out, once again finding Eric's attentions on me. "Why good morning nose, having a nice leisurely morning I see. If you're not in the training room in 15 minutes, you're factionless." I smiled, I had taken a shower last night after dinner and dressed in my training clothes before I went to bed. I simply pulled on my boots and left the room. I was getting used to Eric's surprised face more and more. I may be a nose but it was useful in this situation.

I arrived in the training room a good 10 minutes before everyone else. As they slowly filed in I could see Eric's grin and malevolence, until his eyes found mine. Anger flashed across his features, I presumed he thought I would get lost on my own on the way here. I felt triumphant in this instance, I knew there would be many battles lost, but this one I had won. I stood my ground and waited for the class to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric stepped into the ring and called out, "First jumper, last jumper in the ring!" I wandered in not keeping my eyes off of Jason, the last jumper. I watched and immediately as Eric exited Jason jumped at me. I ducked and put all my weight into my shoulder into his groin as he toppled over my back and to the mat. He genuinely looked surprised and immediately got up and took a wide swing. I didn't react in time and his hit connected with my jaw, but not completely. I was a little shaken but immediately put a right hook under his chin and watched his eyes roll as he hit the mat, hard. I shrugged and waited for the fight to be called. Eric stepped in and drug Jason's body to the outside so that he could be taken to the medic.

I figured this was my cue, so I attempted to exit but was stopped by Eric standing in front of me. "Did I tell you you were done?" I just shook my head, not really knowing where this was going. "Since you seem to be advanced, maybe you should fight someone with some training." I backed up to the side of the ring wondering where he was going with this. As I was contemplating the answer he squared off against me to fight. I could hear Four saying something at the side of the ring but didn't have time to think on it as Eric swung wildly, hitting my thigh causing the muscle to spasm. I was now favoring my right leg but decided I would put up one hell of a fight. I overacted the injury which caused Eric to relax, just enough for me to kick his ankle hard enough for him to falter. Sudden rage filled his eyes and I knew this was a bad idea. He came at me and I swung at his head as hard as I could, he corrected and made my knuckles hit his shoulder which caused pain and certain damage. When I tried to recover from the ill landed blow, he reached his hand up and punched me in the face, breaking my nose. I actually heard the crunch and immediately felt warm blood flow down my face and onto my shirt. I lost it, I screamed and jumped on him, wrapping myself as tightly as I could while landing blows on his skull. In turn he pummeled my side and I felt bones break. As I began to lose consciousness I saw Four enter the ring and put himself in between us. The last look I remember was seeing Eric's face. He didn't look angry or triumphant, he looked, I don't know, sad maybe?

I woke up in a hospital bed. These I had known well and the Dauntless infirmary looked similar to what I was missing from home. I had only been in a hospital bed as a patient a few times, but they were memorable. I tried to sit up and felt my ribs. I knew they were broken. My nose wasn't all that bad, just throbbing and felt stuffy. There was a nurse sitting at a desk nearby and once she saw me trying to move she got up to restrain me. I wasn't staying here. I didn't do the injured thing at all. There was no way I could stay in the hospital bed. She had her hands on my shoulders, "Miss, you must stay in bed. You need to rest." I was way ahead of her. I had already removed the IV and was getting up to feet. "Look, I know you're just doing your job. You know this is Dauntless right? I'm only staying in this bed if I can't get out of it." She stopped fighting me and seemed to understand what I was saying. "Do you know the extent of your injuries?" I wanted to scream, but instead I calmly answered, "Yes. I have at least two broken ribs, a broken nose and by the shortness of breath even without pain I'm guessing a bruised lung?" She halted. "Why yes. How do you know that?" I smiled, I was a nurse I had to be friends with nurses here. It was my mission. "I was a nurse in training in Erudite. I know what I'm talking about." She smiled a thin smile and let me get dressed and leave.

As I was walking back to the initiate quarters, I was keeping my head down concentrating on slow purposeful movements and not causing myself further injury. Suddenly I rounded a corner and someone ran into me very hard. I landed on my ass and looked up, oh god this day couldn't get any worse. It was Eric. He looked down, at first angry then after dawning with realization he put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it, however reluctantly, and he hoisted me to my feet. "Sorry" I mumbled before continuing on my way. I felt hands grab my shoulders and spin me around, instantly making me slightly dizzy. I must have a slight concussion, oh great. Piercing blue eyes bore into mine, "What are you doing?" I smiled, "Just heading to the initiate quarters. Should I be somewhere else?" He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. Where I was used to seeing certain emotions from him, I thought they might show some concern now. He took a deep breath, "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary? Who let you out?" I was so sick of people being worried about me already. I was not used to it and didn't take it well, "Look. I'm fine. Just let me go. The nurse said I could leave." He let go of my shoulders and turned around, stalking away, clenching his fists.

I continued back to our quarters and was immediately met with wide eyes which turned into clapping and congratulations. I had no idea what they were thinking, but at least I could now finally consider myself a part of the group. I walked over to my cot and sat down slowly. A girl came over that I had not spoken to once since arriving. She stretched out her hand to shake mine, "Hi. I'm Faye. Gotta say girl, you have balls...and skills." I took her hand laughing and spent the rest of night listening to the other initiates talk about my fight and asking for pointers. I didn't mind helping them out, it was really unfair the advantages I did have. Anyways, I had enough knowledge and skills to pass initiation no matter what. And now, I got to have some friends. I hadn't had any friends since I was a child.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't allowed to participate in any fights, so I had to spend my time shooting and throwing knives until I healed all the way. Eric spent his time torturing the others and Four spent his time with me. I really enjoyed working with him. I quickly discovered that throwing knives was still difficult as my dominant hand was still injured. I wasn't bad with my left hand, but I needed to be better. Every time I tried to throw with my right hand, it would get stiff and swollen and then would get numb until I had to switch hands. I was getting frustrated and Four kept trying to be supportive. "Look, you know it's injured just practice with the other hand." He didn't get it, no one really ever did. "I know it's injured I should be able to get past it. I need to be fighting and getting better!" A grin spread across his face and as I turned towards the target I could see that every knife I had thrown, with my left hand, was in the center of the target. Well, that was good to know. Get pissed off and somehow that helped. His facial expression changed and I could hear someone coming up behind me. I knew who it was. That expression was pretty consistent when Eric was around.

Eric walked towards him, "Look Four, I need a break. We need to trade for a little bit." Four nodded and walked towards the ring leaving me with the leader who put me here. I walked over to pick up the knives and then back to start over again. He stared at me with his arms crossed over his chest. I stood tall and tried to throw with my right hand. The knife went into one of the outer rings. As I rose my arm to try again I felt Eric behind me. I thought he would scare me or make me nervous, but instead I focused on how close he was to me and the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. As he repositioned my hips and my arms I found myself becoming warm from his touch. I was losing my concentration. "Throw." I let the knife fly and it went straight to the center of the target.

When the knife hit the center I expected him to let go of me. He didn't. Instead he leaned his lips to my ear and simply said, "Again." I threw it again but with my flustered state the knife went off center again. I looked back to him and he smiled, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you did that on purpose." His ever present smirk returned to his lips and I couldn't help but stare at those perfect kissable lips. I shook the thoughts out of my head, what was wrong with me? He was an instructor and surely not interested in an initiate. Not to mention, in my current position I should be trying to avoid being discovered. I turned back to the targets and threw with my right, again making it into the center circle. Eric's hold finally released me and I continued practicing. When I felt I had overcome my injury I gathered my knives from the target and met Eric's glare. "What? I need to do something else, I can't just practice throwing."

He turned to leave the room and I waited, unsure what I was supposed to do. He paused at the door, "You coming?" I immediately ran to catch up and follow him. We went through the halls and up a staircase. I knew where we were headed, gun range. This should be fun, I was not used to guns and knew it. This would at least be a challenge. He showed me where everything was and motioned for me to lay down and aim the gun. It was difficult to lie down, since I was right handed it meant putting a lot of weight on my left side where the ribs were fractured and my lung was bruised. I tried to reposition myself but every time I did it caused me pain and furthered my shortness of breath. Finally, I got situated and took a shot. I didn't see where it went but obviously I didn't hit the target. I tried to relax and reposition again when behind me I heard, "Initiate, something you're not good at I see." I rolled over looking up at him immediately relieving the pain in my chest. "Eric, look I know you're enjoying this but my ribs are fractured and my lung is bruised I can't lie down like this and do anything well." His eyes showed he didn't know all of my injuries. "I thought you said the nurse let you go. She wouldn't have with those injuries." Shit. I didn't really lie. "Well I told her I was leaving as long as I could get out of bed and she did let me go without stopping me." He smirked. Damn him. Why couldn't he be ugly? I couldn't help but feel something when I looked at him.

He held his hand down to pull me up and when he did the world started to spin. I instinctively held onto his arms to right myself and then the nausea set in. I jumped back bending over and breathing deeply. "What's wrong initiate?" Would it kill him to say my name, even once? I kept breathing, "Look I have a concussion too. That was just too fast of a movement for me, I'll be okay." He didn't say anything further and I was thankful for that. "Initiate you are to rest the rest of the day. Go to your quarters now." I couldn't do this. I had to finish initiation. "I have to keep training. Let me do something else. Please." He looked at me seriously, "No. Go lie down. Now." He walked me to my quarters and when my head hit the pillow I have to admit I just wanted to sleep. I heard him pad away and I let myself fall asleep.

I dreamt of him. Eric training me, always getting a little too close. I enjoyed the feelings that came when he was close to me. I knew this was a dream but I wanted to enjoy it as long as I could. Suddenly his arms were around me and he was kissing my neck. I felt a sudden shiver go through me and I awaited his lips on mine. He was kissing me, but it was all wrong, it felt too soft and sloppy. Suddenly I opened my eyes and found someone above me, one of the other initiates, Paul I think his name was. He was holding down my arms and kissing me, straddling my waist. I went to scream and he placed his hand over my mouth. I concentrated on relaxing and letting him think he had won so I could fight him off. "That's it Dre. Let me, you know you want to. He continued kissing my neck and then I brought my leg up as hard as I could in his groin. He gasped and grabbed his now injured balls. "You bitch!" I tried to get out from under him but he punched me in the head and I felt my world go black just as the lights overhead turned on. The last thing I heard was scuffling and yelling and then I went back to sleep, however unintentionally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Rape/Dreams of Rape

When I woke up I was in a bed, but it wasn't my own. The soft gray sheets made me feel safe and warm. I snuggled into them and I smelled Eric. I was in his bed. What the fuck? I tried to remember how I got here but it was useless. I was still in my training outfit from the day before, so that was good, right? I heard the doorknob turning slowly. In walked the same nurse from the infirmary. She looked at me surprised, "Hello. I didn't think you would be awake yet." I smiled, this woman was nice and a nurse so I knew I would be working with her eventually. "I'm sorry but I don't know your name, and can you tell me what happened?" I felt stupid but I needed to know. She looked at me with a genuine smile, "I'm Verona, the head nurse here. You were attacked in your quarters and though you injured your assailant, he knocked you out. I'm sure you know the risks of having two head injuries so close together. You were in the infirmary but when they found out about the attack someone took it upon themselves to make your assailant pay. They beat him pretty badly and didn't want you both in the same infirmary. The leaders decided you could stay here so you could heal safely." I relaxed. Okay this was a good explanation and nothing out of the ordinary, I don't think.

She came over and gave me some medicine. She said it was for the pain but I would have to be woken up every so often to ensure my head injury wasn't severe. I nodded. I knew the treatments. I threw myself back on the pillows after swallowing the pills and she remained, looking at me. "I hope you don't mind but I made some calls to Erudite after you to see about your background in medicine." I gulped. "I was surprised when Jeanine answered my inquiry. She informed me that you were very advanced and ready to become a physician when you left. She was very perturbed over losing you. I will welcome your help once you pass initiation." I smiled, of course Jeanine would take care of this. I hope she wasn't too angry with all of the issues I have had here. "Thank you for telling me. Yes I was far ahead of most of my peers. I just needed to be somewhere else. IF I pass initiation, I will definitely enjoy working beside you." She smiled and left the room just as my eyelids became far too heavy to keep open. I slept deeply and no dreams, or nightmares, came.

I was being shaken. I struggled to open my eyes and when I finally did I was looking into the clear blue eyes of Eric. I can finally hear him saying my name, my actual name, "Dre. Dre. Wake up. For fuck's sake wake up." I opened my eyes wider, "Please stop shaking me I'm awake." He let go of me and sat on the edge of the bed. I was so thirsty. I eyed the table beside the bed and found water there. "Can I have a drink of that water?" He smiled, but just slightly. "That's what it's there for. The nurse said you would be thirsty." He handed me the glass and I took a big drink. "Thank you." He got up to leave and suddenly I didn't want him to. He made me feel safe and warm and I just didn't want to be alone. "Please don't go. I just don't want to be alone right now." He stopped by the door and I saw his shoulders tense. I was afraid he would go anyway. "I can't stay in here with you but I will be right outside the door." He didn't even look at me. Fine. I was used to being alone, I can't let this situation make me weak. I fell back on the bed and he left the room. Soon enough sleep came again and I thought I was grateful.

I should have known better. I knew the nightmares would come, I just hoped I could handle them. I was with Eric again, we were kissing and fondling each other. Then he held my arms down and Paul came into view with a wicked grin on his face. "I knew you liked it. Now I have help so you can't fight me." I looked down and my legs were tied. With Eric holding down my arms I couldn't move, I couldn't defend myself. I looked up into Eric's eyes pleading, "Why aren't you helping me?" He looked into my eyes with fury and simply said, "I can't." Paul came to me and tore off my clothes. I was completely naked on the bed and he was pawing me all over and kissing me. I tried to scream and he grabbed my throat. I could feel the fear and knew he was going to kill me. He let up just enough and I screamed as if it would save my life. While I was screaming someone was shaking me. I felt someone slap my face and I finally opened my eyes. Eric was in front of me shaking my arms, he must have slapped me. My breathing was quite fast and erratic. I tried to calm myself but I grabbed his arms and sunk my nails in. I couldn't let him go. I had to forget this nightmare. His eyes showed he was worried, I'm sure he didn't know how to handle a hysterical female. I finally slowed my breathing and then laughed. He looked much more relaxed now and I let go of his arms seeing the imprints my nails made. Blood started to well in the cuts and then I felt horrible. Not only was that the wrong thing to do, people might see them. I looked at him. It must be the middle of the night because he was wearing no shirt. His loose pants clung to his hips and I could see the definition in his muscles, all of them. He wore no shoes or socks, just pants. I felt my cheeks get warm. I looked down and saw I was still wearing my training tank top and it left little to the imagination in my current state. He looked down at the hard nipples showing through the tank top and quickly looked away.

"Eric. Can I take a shower?" He got up quickly from the bed and before turning I swear he had a hard on. Even the thought made me wet. Oh god, this was so not good. He threw a towel at me and I caught it. He motioned to a door to the right of the bed. "In there." And then he was gone. I went to the shower and let the water try to get rid of everything that happened to me. This sucked, but hey I wasn't raped and I would persevere. I just had to keep my guard up so it wouldn't happen again. I had bruises on my arms where Paul had held me down and my face looked purple and misshapen. I had a cut on my lip and my nose was bruised, but fading. I looked down at my left side. Dark bruises were still present, but my breathing was better so the lung was healing nicely. I didn't feel dizzy so that was a plus too. Finally when I felt more myself having analyzed everything that happened to me and deciding on my next course of action, I left the shower and toweled off, realizing I have no clean clothes here. Nothing in the bathroom to wear other than the towel. I figured Eric would let me borrow something. I wrapped myself in the towel and exited into the bedroom where Eric was sitting on the bed.

He looked up at me, probably not expecting me to be literally wearing his towel. "Do you have anything I can wear? I don't have any clean clothes and I don't want to put those back on." He went over to a dresser and pulled out a shirt and some shorts. "Here." He threw then on the bed and left the room. I didn't know what to make of him. Why would he let me stay here? Of course, that doesn't mean he did. The other leaders could have made him. I put on the shirt, too big but comfortable and it smelled like him. The shorts thankfully had a drawstring so I made it tight enough to fit. I looked like a factionless but at least it was clean. I took another deep breath and steadied myself. I was hungry and didn't want to sleep any more right now. I left the bedroom and found Eric sitting on his couch with a laptop in his lap, typing away furiously at something.

He looked up and smiled, a true smile. "They don't fit." I laughed, "Did you really think they would? Hey I'm really hungry any chance you have food stashed here somewhere?" He motioned to the fridge, "Whatever you want you can have." I padded over and looked in. There was lots of fruit and beer. I grabbed an apple and found some crackers in a cabinet, I grabbed a beer and sat on the chair to the left of the couch. He eyed me curiously then returned to his typing. I finished the apple and crackers and then cracked the beer. He looked at me accusingly, "Do you really think you should be drinking with a head injury?" I scoffed, "No but I'd rather not be thinking right now." He dropped his gaze and continued on while I drank the beer. I started to feel fuzzy after two more. I knew my tolerance was low, especially with little food but I just wanted to relax and this seemed to be the only way to do that. I got up to throw my bottle away, and must have done so too fast. My head started to spin and I thought I was going to fall, but instead strong arms caught me. "I told you drinking was a bad idea." I smiled and without further thought I leaned up and kissed him, at first he didn't respond but then he held me tighter and deepened the kiss. I relaxed into his arms and he picked me up. I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me to the couch. He sat down with me on his lap and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling ever so slightly and kissing me until I thought the heat between us would consume me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief Smutty Encounter

After what felt like an eternity kissing and running our hands over each other, Eric stopped the kiss. "Dre. We shouldn't be doing this." I felt discouraged. I knew this was a bad idea. I just didn't know I would want to do this so badly. I wanted to prove to myself that what happened to be did not affect me. I wanted to feel safe and wanted for once. I just wanted to pretend I wasn't me. I decided tonight I would be truly Dauntless. I wanted this and I would have to make sure it happened. I knew Eric was strong and controlled, but I would not be swayed. "I know." Just two words, his face told me he thought I would stop, but I didn't. He let a moan escape his lips as I rubbed him up and down through his pants. I grabbed the shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it to the floor. I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him again. This time I put everything into it and slipped my tongue into his mouth. As soon as he realized I had made up my mind he grabbed my hips, grinding into me. I could feel how wet I was and I just wanted him. His tongue entered my mouth and I started to suck on it, showing him what I wanted to do. I kept going. I never wanted to stop this. I had only had sex a few times in my life, and I really wanted to do it again right now. We continued to kiss and fondle each other, until Eric pushed me away. He grabbed both of my shoulders and removed our mouths from the close contact. We were both breathing heavily, almost panting. I had such anticipation building, all I wanted was him.

He pushed me more forcefully away from him. The look in his eyes quickly changed from one of lust to anger. He squared his shoulders and looked right into my eyes. "This is unacceptable. You are an initiate and I am a leader. This behavior will not continue." I'm pretty sure I gasped, I mean what the hell? We were both participating and now he was acting like I jumped on him. Well two can play that game, and I'm a little older and probably better at this game than he even knows. I settled myself, "Yes sir. You should not abuse your authority in that way." He huffed, a smirk on his lips. He didn't say another word, he just went into his room. I followed to yell or at least argue some more.

When I entered his room he was lying in bed looking up at me. "You can stay here tonight but tomorrow you have to go back to your quarters." I knew this was the way it would be. There was no way around it. "Okay. I'll sleep on the couch." I turned and went to the couch, using what Eric had undoubtedly slept on last night while I was out cold. I snuggled into the couch, reassured that he didn't tell me to sleep in his bed. This was just a lapse in judgement. I didn't regret it, but that didn't mean I would repeat it. I fell asleep and no dreams came. I woke in the morning refreshed. I couldn't find Eric and figured he had left early for training. I put my training clothes back on and went to the quarters to shower and change into my own clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

When I got there everyone was still asleep. I had no idea how early it was. I looked over to the bed where Paul slept and noticed it empty. He must still be in the infirmary. Good. I showered and changed and then slept on my bed. I was awoken shortly by banging on the beds. I looked up and saw Four. He looked surprised to see me but didn't say anything. "Initiates. Up. Time for a game." Everyone groaned. I put on my boots and stood by the door waiting for everyone to file up beside me. Eric came in and looked at me. I saw a look of surprise that was quickly replaced with his normal stoic façade. Once everyone was ready we followed the trainers outside and caught the train. Finally on board they let us know what we were doing. We were participating in War Games and anyone not participating couldn't finish initiation. I paled. Eric didn't tell me. If I hadn't woken up and went to the quarters I wouldn't be here. I knew what we did couldn't continue but I didn't figure he would rather see me factionless. I let my anger consume me. I would need my anger to help me through. The handed us guns and explained the darts simulated a real gunshot. Oh goody, that would feel great. Another initiate, Sam, I believe, was mouthing off and Eric shot her and I watched her crumple to the ground in pain. At least he didn't decide to demonstrate on me.

Eric and Four started picking initiates and finally I heard my name, but not by Eric, by Four. Eric looked pissed and Four looked pleased to irritate him. I took my side by Four and after what seemed like forever we were jumping from the train. With no one to hold me back I jumped off easily and landed without injury. I was still sore from my injuries but they weren't bad enough that they would hold me back today. We separated and started discussing where to hide the flag and what our assignments would be. Everyone was arguing about where to hide it when I thought of a plan. I knew all of the layouts of every dauntless area. I had seen the giant ferris wheel and I knew where we were. "Hey, there's a tower over there surrounded by a maze. It would be great for snipers and hard to get up to. Some of us can climb up the ferris wheel and scout their flag to find it." Four nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Jenna, you and Sam go take the flag to the top of the tower. James and Phil guard the bottom of the tower in the maze. The rest of you span out and wait for our cue. Dre and I will scout the flag." I nodded.

I didn't like heights but, Dauntless I must be. We walked over to the ferris wheel and I looked up with dread. "Look Four, I don't like heights so let's just get this done." He nodded and followed me up. I climbed about half way, I just kept telling myself don't look down. Four was below me and he didn't look like he enjoyed heights much either. I just kept climbing until I reached a basket and climbed in. Four came up into the basket shaking like a leaf. We both laughed nervously and peered out. I may not like heights but the view was breathtaking, especially at night. I looked over and saw the luminescence of their flag on an old stage not far away. I pointed, showing Four, "There it is. Do you think we can get it?" Four just smiled, "Of course." We climbed down slowly and finally on solid land I felt good again. We took the cover of trees and made our way to their flag. I saw one of Eric's team members and shot him in the arm. He went down, but not quietly. Others started to converge but couldn't see us from our cover.

We made our way closer to the stage when I heard Four gasp and fall to the ground. I hid behind the tree and peered out. I saw Eric, just putting his gun down. He must have shot Four. It was just me now. I followed the trees until there were no more. I had to either find other cover or make a run for it. I saw Eric by the stage and he was the only one still around. I heard screams in the distance and figured they must have went ahead to try to take our flag. I saw Micha coming behind me slowly, she must have followed Four and I. I looked at her and motioned for her to stay back. If I could distract Eric long enough, she could get the flag. I decided to run to the opposite side of the stage. If he could concentrate on shooting me then she could slip in behind and grab it. I gathered all of my energy and ran full out. Eric saw me and started shooting. I could hear darts going past me. I kept running and suddenly I felt a dart enter my leg and I fell down, hard. I grabbed my leg and got up again, continuing to run. I must have surprised him because I heard him yell out, too close for comfort and then he tackled me. I fell to the ground rolling over with him. "Why didn't you just stop?" I laughed in his face, she should have the flag soon. "It was just a bullet wound, not fatal." He smiled as he emptied another dart into my chest. I spasmed and groaned. This hurt worse than most. My chest was not a good place for a sim dart. His laugh faltered when I heard Micah, "I got it!!!" He looked down at me with a look that made me wither even with the pain, "You did that on purpose." He got up and strode away. Micah came over to me. "You let me get it, thank you!" I smiled. We won, that was all that mattered. I pulled the darts out and slowly normal sensations came back. Four wandered over, limping and helped me up. "I saw what he did. There was no need to shoot you, you were already down." I smiled, "All in the plan. I had to have him distracted and pissed off so we could win." Four looked at me concern etching his features, "You should be careful pissing Eric off. I hope you know what you're doing."

I thought on what Four said, but not for long as it was time for celebrations. We had won. I had helped secure my place in Dauntless even after I was almost out. We all went to the Pit for drinks and had the night of our lives. Micah sat by me and started talking. She was a great girl it seemed and I was glad I let her get the flag. Seemed like she needed the boost. After many drinks and dancing we went back to our quarters to sleep for the night. I had a good buzz with the alcohol but not enough when I ran into Paul. He looked like he had went rounds in the sparring ring with all of our leaders. He was differing shades of purple and blue. He was packing up his belongings into a bag, heading out to the factionless I suppose. He looked at me with murder in his eyes, but Four was there making sure he behaved himself. When he was done he stopped by my bed before he left, "I don't know when or how but bitch I will make you pay for all of this." Four pushed him through the door and he was gone. I knew this wasn't the last I would hear of this. I had no doubt he would make me pay some day. I just hoped I was stronger then and able to defend myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape comes up in a sim

In the morning we were on the shooting range. Luckily, my injuries were improved enough that lying down and shooting wasn't a problem. I found if I concentrated I could hit the target. A couple hours later we were standing and the afternoon consisted of moving targets. Moving targets were the hardest but as long as I concentrated and applied all of my Erudite knowledge I found I could hit them. All in all it was a good day. At lunch I had noticed Eric staring at me, not in a good way. I knew there would be no repeat of our escapade but that didn't mean I didn't want a repeat. Today was the last day for physical training. I knew that the day would end with our last fights and I hoped I ended on a high note. That was until I saw the board. I had to fight Jaron. He was one of Paul's friends. I had seen them hang out together and I knew this would not go well. He had to be pissed at me.

It was finally our turn and we entered the ring. I couldn't tell what Jaron was thinking, there was no emotion on his face. We put up our stances as Eric shouted for us to start. We circled each other and Jaron saw I left my guard down and punched me in my left side. Everything was almost healed, but not enough for repeat injuries. I felt a rib give way and it made me cough up blood. This was bad. I guarded that side as well as I could and faltered enough for him to come close. I put all my energy into my right hook and spun. His head went to the side and his eyes rolled up before he fell to the mat. He was out cold. I had won. Immediately I took too deep of a breath and started coughing uncontrollably. Blood was coming out of my mouth and I knew I had a punctured lung. I sat down and Four came running over. "You have to go to the infirmary. Now." I laughed. "I know I have a punctured lung, just help me walk there?" He held my right side and I was grateful he didn't touch the left. As we went to leave the room Eric looked at me and I swear for just a second he looked worried. Then the normal stoic façade returned and it was no more.

Verona smiled as we made our way into the infirmary. I smiled but breathing caused me to cough more and more blood came up. Her smile faded. I looked up at her, "Punctured lung from rib fracture." She went into action as I rested in bed. I needed a chest tube and got the customary IV fluids and oxygen. She took xrays and noted that the rib had punctured it but was back in position so now it was just waiting and resting. A couple of the other initiates stopped in to see me. I didn't know why, I hadn't really made real friends here. Except for Micah. She stopped every day and told me tales of the fear simulation. I could definitely wait until I got to that. I knew until my injury healed I would be out. I slept a lot and was bored a lot more. Finally the tube was out, just a few stiches. I got to resume my training, but being so far behind meant I had much more to do in a short time. I walked down to the simulation rooms and met with Four. I would have to do extra sessions until I was caught up and I only had two weeks before the final test.

I went into the room and Four explained to me how it worked. I knew of the theory and the serum but I listened intently. He injected the serum and suddenly I was at home in bed. In my parents' home. I went downstairs and both of my parents were sitting at the table. They both looked at me like I was someone they didn't know. "What are you doing here? You know we don't love you." My father said to me, not to be outdone my mother started yelling, "Get out of here. You have no business in this house. We are not your parents." I grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Then I woke up in the room again. Four smiled, "You did good. Only took 5 minutes. You just walked out." I thought about it, it was a fear but it was also reality. I had made my decision long ago. "It's already happened I just did what I did last time." "Oh." He looked down. "Ready for the next one?" I nodded slowly and felt the prick of the needle again. This time I was back in my quarters in Dauntless. I was tied to a bed and Paul and Jaron were both looking over me. They were smiling like they had already won. I was naked. Paul leaned down on me, pressing his cock into my leg. I tried to turn away but with my tight bonds I couldn't. He was pawing all over me and Jaron began his assaults. Paul got in my face, "I told you I would make you pay bitch. This is for making me factionless." He entered me and all I felt was pain. Jaron was kissing and biting me and I felt no pleasure in any of it. I decided I wouldn't give him the pleasure that he wanted. I lay still and slowed my breathing. I stopped fighting and stopped moving. I just lay there, not making any sounds or attempting to fight. Finally, my eyes opened and I was in the chair again. Four looked shocked. He also looked sorry that he had seen that. "Hey. I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know Jaron was in on it either or I wouldn't have had you fight him. I'm sorry." I sighed, this was just a fear. He didn't really rape me. He might try again but it wasn't my reality. "Four, he tried but he failed and I think after the fight I'm worried about Jaron coming for retribution, that's all." He looked at me softly and I realized I really didn't know Four. He seemed genuinely concerned for me and I felt he may turn out to be a good friend. Kind of like the brother I never had. We continued on and my fears didn't get any worse, until number 5. This fear was bad and might get me found out.

I opened my eyes and I was in the final test. I went through my fears one by one and then this one came. I was being yelled at by Jeanine about not being good enough, I had to get into Dauntless and I was messing it up. I should've stayed in Erudite, etc. We yelled and finally I hit her, I hit Jeanine. Once she hit the floor I looked at Four, convinced he knew my secret, that I shouldn't really be here. As luck would have it, he figured it was a fear of not being Dauntless of not making it through initiation. Inwardly I cheered. If he didn't see through my fear for the reality of it then maybe no one else would either. I resigned myself to the next fear as the needle punctured my neck, and I was in my parents' home again. I only had 5 fears. Five? That couldn't be possible. I finished this landscape and once again I was met with Four, but he looked pleased. "Well, guess you're done catching up. You only have five fears. That's almost the lowest amount." I smiled, finally a break. "How many fears is the fewest?" He laughed loud and smiled, "Four of course." Sudden realization hit me. Four. That was why that was his name. I laughed too. "Once I'm Dauntless guess I'll only have four too." We both laughed and left for a late dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING: TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER**

 

Two weeks flew by. I kept trying to catch Eric's eye but he wasn't around much for our fear landscapes. Finally, it was final testing day. I was seventh on the board and had only recently even looked to see where I ranked. Micah was 8th and I realized how glad I was to have let her get the flag. She seemed like a genuinely nice person and I was glad she was doing well. We all waited to be called into the final test. When it was finally my turn I said a silent prayer that no one would correctly interpret my final fear. I walked into the room where all of the leaders stood, including Jeanine. Holy shit I didn't realize she would be here. She made a nod and I walked to the chair, I figured she would help conceal anything that would arise, that's why she was here. The needle punctured my neck and I was in my parents' house again. I walked downstairs, grabbed my bag and walked out straight away. When I was tied to the bed with Paul and Jaron I immediately went slack and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was on top of a large tower and had to scale across a board to another building. The fourth fear was about fire, which had originally startled me because I hadn't realized. I covered myself in a wet sheet and walked out into the sunlight of the building I was in. Then my eyes opened and I was done. Whether Jeanine being there had erased my fear or she had, I was done. I had four fears. Max looked over at me and Eric looked shocked. While he probably had no idea how many fears I had, it was evident he thought more. Jeanine shook my hand and Max told me to meet him in his office at 9am tomorrow.

I felt elated, relieved, maybe even happy. I had done it. I had passed initiation. I could finally have a life of my own. I went down to our quarters, everyone talking and laughing. I knew 4 of us wouldn't make it, but we made it this far. At dinner they called us out to show the final rankings. As the board lit up I saw my name in second place. I knew my fears had helped escalate me to that high. The only one above me was George. I knew him from class but didn't really remember him much. I was too preoccupied with my own shit to notice much truthfully. I was just glad it wasn't Jaron. Paul managed to pass in last place. I had hoped he was going to end up factionless, but now I'd just have to watch my back. They had separated him from the rest of the initiates but allowed him to continue initiation. I haven't felt this good in years, even with the worry of retribution from Paul. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and spun around knocking my assailant in the jaw. Blue eyes. Eric. Shit.

He rubbed his jaw, "Did I startle you? I need to show you to your apartment." Shit. Double shit. "Okay." I followed him out of the pit and toward the leaders wing. Curious. "What's going on? Why is my apartment here?" He didn't answer but went a few doors down from his apartment and opened the door, motioning me inside. I just stood there dumbfounded. I thought maybe he was taking me to his apartment, but no. "Look. Verona has asked specifically for you to run the infirmary with her. Jeanine and Max talked and decided with your ranking it was a good idea. I'm not supposed to be telling you this, I was just to show you here. So try to act surprised tomorrow." Okay. This was good not bad. I knew this was coming I just didn't think it through. The apartment was exquisitely large and had all furnishings I would need. Everything was just so clean and neat, just like in Erudite. In Dauntless though everything was dark colors instead of blue. I loved it. I immediately went to the bedroom and seeing the extra-large bed I immediately took of my boots and climbed on, bouncing and laughing. Eric stared at me from the doorway, no real emotion in his eyes. "How old are you?" I laughed and bounced on the bed on my butt. "I like to have fun Eric, any way I can." He smirked at me and went to leave my apartment. I slid off the bed and grabbed his shoulder to spin him to me. "Look, I know the other night wasn't expected. I wanted you to know I had a really good time though." He looked angry or confused, not sure which. "Look. It happened. It won't happen again." I just stood there dumbfounded. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

What a dick. I knew he had issues, his personality was surely a result of that but I we could at least be cordial to each other. I shouldn't have felt the pain and disappointment I was feeling. This was just a job I needed to do. I shouldn't be getting attached to anyone. I cursed myself for being so foolish and decided shopping for new clothes would be a good thing to do. As I went to leave the apartment, I heard a knock on the door. Hoping to find Eric with an apology when I opened the door it was Micah. She smiled her huge grin, "Hey I like the place. You wanna go do something or hang out?" She was just what I needed.

After shopping for clothes we picked up some bottles of liquor in the pit to take home when a Dauntless I had never met walked up to us and offered us drinks. We sat at a table, drinking and laughing. This Dauntless was James and he seemed nice enough. He had a job at the fence and was home for a few days before he went back out. As soon as our drinks were low new ones appeared and when I stood up to go the bathroom I realized I had drank more than I should have. On the way back to the table I noticed that Micah was gone but James was still there. 'Hey where'd my friend go?" I wasn't ready to be alone with a guy I barely knew. He just smiled, "She said she needed to go lay down. You wanna keep hanging out?" I decided what the hell, I had completed my mission to pass initiation and would be well on my way to Jeanine's goal once tomorrow came. We drank some and danced some more. I was still pleasantly drunk even though I switched to water after the bathroom. James and I were dancing when a slow song came on. I went to return to our table when he grabbed my arm and held me to him. We danced with our bodies very close to each other. I felt calm and to be honest he was helping me get over my disappointment in Eric. He reached his head down to kiss me and I let him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here." He pulled me from the room and on the way out I noticed Eric staring right at me. He had the nerve to look angry. I ignored him and went willingly with James. He led me to his apartment and opened the door. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't want to end up doing something I would regret. "Hey, it was a really nice night but I need to get back to my apartment." James just grabbed my hand, "Come on just one more drink." I decided what the hell, one more drink and then home. Once inside I realized we weren't alone. I heard the door lock when I realized Paul and Jaron were sitting on the couch. Panic setting in I immediately turned to leave but James held my arms down to my sides when Jaron rushed to me grabbing my legs. The picked me up and were carrying me somewhere. I tried to struggle but in my drunken state it was uncoordinated and inefficient. I realized they were laying me on a bed and fastening my arms and legs to the posts. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't stop what was happening. James kissed my forehead and I head butted him. His nose started to bleed and he laughed. He let his blood fall all over me and smiled, "He told you he'd get you back bitch. I just didn't think it would be so easy." He and Jaron left the room, leaving me with Paul. I looked at him pleadingly. He was making good on his promise and I desperately tried to think of how to get out of this, but no ideas came. He climbed on the bed and straddled my chest, sitting down making it hard to breathe. The look on his face made me hope he would do whatever he wanted to do as long as he left me alive.

As he bent over me I could hear a knock on the door and discussion between Jaron and James. I don't think they were expecting anyone but me. Paul pushed all his weight on my chest and covered my mouth with his hand. I had to think quick. Whoever was out there, they didn't know I was here. Then I heard the door open and the voice was Eric's. "I'm looking for Dre do you know where she is?" James stammered, "No man. She said she was going home. Sorry." I heard a scuffle and then James yelling, "What the fuck man, she's not here." "Oh really, isn't that her bag on the floor?" Inwardly I was happy Eric was a former Erudite. Paul was leaning harder on my chest and my breathing was getting worse. My oxygen levels were definitely not what they should be and I was afraid I was going to pass out. His hand was over my mouth still but I had to do something. I pushed my head back into the bed and fought against him, when I felt leeway I bit as hard as I could on his fingers covering my mouth. He let go just for a second but it was enough for me to scream, "Eric!"


	11. Chapter 11

The door flew open and Eric grabbed Paul and threw him to the floor. He punched him until he lost consciousness and then grabbed a knife off of his belt and cut my ties. He grabbed me and started leading me to the door. I can't believe this asshole was the one saving me, but I made myself a promise to not need saving again. As we walked through the apartment I noticed all three men in bloody heaps over the apartment. They were alive, but they would feel this for a long time to come. Eric took out his phone and dialed someone, speaking only short sentences telling them there was an assault on a Dauntless member and to come to the apartment to round up the perpetrators. I could only hope that there would be some consequences for their actions.

Eric walked me back to my apartment and followed me in the door. I felt like a worthless idiot, "Look Eric, I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me, again." He stood by the door awaiting his escape, "Yeah. Try to not let it happen again." He turned and left. I stared at the empty door for a minute, what a fucking jerk. I locked the door and then made sure it was locked and went to shower off the events of the day. My chest hurt where Paul sat on me but other than that, no damage done. My sleep that night was uneasy, more nightmares of assault and my utter failure at fighting off my attackers. I woke up at 6am and decided I might as well just stay awake. I decided that I would have to train harder and learn everything I could to make sure I didn't need saving again. I had passed initiation but real life in Dauntless would be infinitely harder with those around that would try to hurt me.

I figured I could ask Four to train me, he seemed like a nice enough guy and he definitely had skills or he wouldn't be a trainer. I would ask Eric, as he seems far more ruthless, but I doubt he would be open to my suggestion. I took a long shower and got dressed for the day. I had plenty of time until my meeting with Max, so I decided to get breakfast. I wandered down and made a plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. I sat down by myself and looked around for Paul and his lackeys. I didn't see any of them and I relaxed. I shoveled forkfuls of food into my mouth when I felt someone sit beside me. Eric.

I almost choked on the mouthful of eggs I had, struggling to swallow and not to appear startled. Eric didn't make a move to speak so I continued eating, using smaller bites. Finally, I couldn't stand the awkward silence and decided on being pleasant. "Hey, sorry you had to save me again, but I really appreciate it." He smirked, "Yeah. Try not to make it a habit." I breathed slowly, "Well, since I've been such an inconvenience you should train me to fight better and I won't need you next time." To his credit, he didn't scowl. He seemed to be genuinely thinking about the offer. I decided I really didn't want to hear whatever hurtful things he was going to say, "Look, forget I asked. I think I'll ask Four to help me out." He didn't say anything at all. He simply got up from the table and walked away. I knew it was a bad idea to ask him anything.

I finished my breakfast and headed to Max's office, I was early but that had to be good for something. His secretary showed me into his office and he asked me to have a seat. Sitting in the main leader's office was definitely intimidating, but my primary goal had been achieved. He looked me up and down, "Dre. You did a fantastic job in your initiation and you bring knowledge with you that will benefit Dauntless greatly. Jeanine and I have spoken about plans for you and we have decided that you and Verona will run the infirmary together. You will be getting new equipment from Erudite and we will be able to use it to not only diagnose and heal the wounded but to screen for certain abnormalities that need dealt with."

I was kind of surprised. I knew I would be running the infirmary but the new equipment was something I had not been told about. I guessed from the way Max discussed his and Jeanine's plans that he knew more about me than I thought he would. I decided it was better not to know and to continue to play the part I was here to play. "Thank you Max, I promise I won't let you down." He smiled and stood, signaling the meeting was over. His smile seemed genuine but I doubted he was even partly Candor, "You go see Verona and she will let you know what you need to know to get started. I will call you when anything new arises that you need to know." I calmly saluted and left his office.

Once outside the door I saw Eric sitting on the desk of one of the secretaries, shamelessly flirting with her. I don't know if he did it on purpose or if he was simply a jerk. I walked down the hall to the infirmary and met with Verona. She showed me where everything was and went over their forms on the computer, nothing I hadn't already seen but I pretended to be a fast learner. I was Erudite, so it wasn't hard to pull off. Since we would be running the infirmary together she suggested we each take 12 hour shifts to make sure one of us was there at all times. The other 12 hours we would be on call if needed. This was a welcome distraction in that I knew that I would have little free time and could at least keep myself occupied. I was given a phone and a tablet for communication. Of course, since I was the fresh initiate I would take the 9pm to 9am shift. No big deal to me, I loved nights. So I said my goodbyes and went to my apartment to sleep until my shift.

No dreams or nightmares this time. I found sleep easily and awoke with my alarm at 7pm. Finally I could restart my life. I stopped in a shop to grab coffee on my way to the infirmary and ran into Four. He smiled at me, "Hey you on your way to work?" I laughed, he must work nights too, "Yeah. Got the late shift. I was gonna ask you something." He raised an eyebrow. "I really need some more training and I was hoping you could help me out." He looked relieved, "Yeah. I heard what happened. We could train in the mornings if you want. I get off at 8." Finally a break, someone would actually help me and not be a dick, "I get off at 9, can we meet in the training room then?" "Yeah, maybe not tomorrow morning but the day after though I have a meeting tomorrow." I smiled, "Day after at 9am will work. Thank you so much Four."

I walked to the infirmary to start my new life. Turns out being in charge of the infirmary is either incredibly boring or incredibly insane. When fights break out there are many injured idiots at one time and otherwise there is nothing going on. Time was broken up slightly by members needing routine vaccines or yearly physicals. There were two pregnant members who would be coming in for checkups but not as often as in Erudite. I made my time go faster by typing in reports and reorganizing file folders on my tablet to make sure I could find what I needed quickly. I signed in to do medical training on the laptop. By the time my first shift was done I was bored out of my mind and quickly falling asleep.

The walk to my apartment consisted of watching all the morning people heading to their jobs and wishing I could fall asleep in the hallway. When I got to my apartment the door was ajar and suddenly I didn't know what to do. I turned and headed to the training room. I figured someone would be in there and I could maybe run into Four to go back to my apartment with me. I went in the doors and didn't see anyone so I threw my bag on the floor and headed to the bags. I could at least practice hitting something until I wasn't too scared to go back to my apartment. Hitting the bag felt good. I was scared and angry that I was scared. I turned when I heard someone come in the door. Eric. Of course it was. I walked to get my bag decided fear was better than dealing with him. When I tried to walk past him he put his hand on my shoulder, "Wait."

I clenched my jaw and stared at his face. I had no idea what this would be about and frankly, with Eric it didn't ever seem to be good. "I was waiting for you in your apartment and when you didn't show, I came to find you." I looked at him, realization dawning, "You were IN my apartment? How exactly is that okay?" His smirk appeared, "I'm a leader, I can get into any apartment I want to. But more importantly I was there to talk to you about Paul and his friends." My anger at Eric faded, I needed to know what was going on with Paul. "Ok. What's going on?" He smiled at me, "I wanted you to know that they went before a tribunal of our leaders in a Candor court. They found all of them guilty and they will be sentenced to hard labor on the wall indefinitely." I'm not sure how I feel about this, but it's a punishment I guess.

He looks at me curiously, "Look I know it's not the outcome you wanted but it'll keep him and his friends away from you. I just thought you would want to know." I did want to know. I wondered how I would find out the outcome. Well, he was a dick but right now at least he was doing something nice. "Thank you. I did want to know." I turned to walk away and he put his hand on my shoulder, kind of like a pat. Then he turned and walked away. I walked back to my apartment feeling slightly better about being attacked, but I still needed to make sure no one else thought I was an easy target. I needed to know how to fight better and protect myself. My apartment door was closed and I went in feeling better than I thought I would. I took a shower and went to bed, soundly.

My alarm went off at 7pm and I got ready for work. I knew I would have to get as much as rest as possible as I would begin training with Four in the morning. I stopped to get coffee, chatting with Four again and then headed to the infirmary. When I got there Verona looked worried, "Get ready Dre. There was some issue with the Factionless we have lots of injured headed this way. They'll be here within 30 minutes." I set to work grabbing all the supplies and arranging them by the beds. We called in all of the nurses and assistants we could get. Some volunteers showed up ready to help. We didn't know how many wounded there would be but the call mentioned not only gunshot wounds but shrapnel wounds from bombs as well. The minutes ticking by made me more anxious. Suddenly we could hear screaming and the trudging of boots coming down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

I ran out to meet the influx and direct patients. Max was in the front covered in blood and dirt. I immediately ran to him, "Sir, are you injured?" He grimaced and limped, "I'm fine, help the others." We all ran to the swarm coming through the doors, evaluating the injuries and sending patients where they could betreated. At least twenty Dauntless members had come in so far, all with minor injuries requiring stitches, xrays were done and not much else. Then the true injured came through. Men missing limbs, bloody holes in their bodies with no real treatment available. In all this time I hadn't seen Eric anywhere. I figured he was still out in the field killing people or whatever he enjoyed doing. 

We had treated another 30 men, most of who would be permanently changed from their injuries or wouldn't make it. Another wave was coming in and when I went to the bed to evaluate the patient I was shocked to see Eric. He was breathing very shallow and he was covered in blood. I quickly assessed his injuries and he fluttered his eyes in and out of consciousness. His heart rate was low and suddenly his head lolled to the side and I couldn't find his pulse. I yelled for help and started chest compressions while Verona brought over the defibrillator and hooked it to him. Once everything was hooked up we gave him a shock. I restarted compressions and when Verona checked his pulse it was back. Verona left to help another patient while I started an IV and finished stabilizing Eric.

Through the next hour fewer patients came in and we got to focus on who was left. I found myself continually checking on Eric to make sure he was okay. Once the influx had stopped and only a few patients were left we transferred them to their permanent beds and attached monitors and refreshed IV fluids. Through the night we lost another two patients. There were four patients left in beds on monitors, Eric included. He hadn't woke up at all since he came in but his vitals were stable and he had no further incidences.

The morning couldn't come quickly enough. Verona showed up right on time and I told her how the patients were doing even though there weren't any changes except for the two more deaths. I rushed out the door towards the training room to meet Four. In the hallway I ran into Max, he asked how the patients were doing and I updated him on their status and the two men who had died from their injuries. Max looked stressed out. I didn't know him well but I knew this was uncharacteristic of his usual demeanor. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Sir, I know it may be none of my business but what happened?" He tried to smile but failed,"The factionless are growing more bold and have been making weapons and bombs. We thought we were interupting a gathering of factionless we didn't realize they would have weapons. They all had weapons and they did not take kindly to us interrupting them. Most of them ran but the ones who stayed attacked and we took them out but not without serious losses of our own. It will be the last time we underestimate them." I was surprised at his honesty but appreciated it. It gave me an insight into what kind of nights I might be having. I said my good bye and left to meet Four.

When I arrived in the training room Four was already there punching away on the bags. He was covered in sweat, and it did look good on him. I cleared my throat. He stopped and turned with an actual smile. "Hey, sorry I got started early, last night was a rough night." I smiled and nodded, that it was. I dropped my stuff by the door and wrapped my hands to start training. I jogged around the room to warm up and then stood by the bags. Four came over to hold and instruct me. I think at this point the extra training was more about strength and endurance than skill but who knows. An hour in I was starting to get tired. Four noticed, "Hey, you can't just fall asleep you have to keep going." I was so tired after last night, "Four. I know. Last night was a rough one, you saw what happened. I just need to sleep right now." He smiled but persisted, "You know if you're attacked no one cares if you had a long night or are tired right?" I knew he was right but at this moment a future attack was an inconceivable future that was so far away. "I know you're right Four but I feel that working up to complete and utter exhaustion is better than wiping myself out on the first day."

He seemed to think about what I said and finally relented, "Go ahead, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I graciously thanked him, grabbed my stuff and left for my apartment to get some sleep. Once inside I got in the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. I stood in the shower enjoying my relaxation, awaiting my slumber. Then I hear my tablet go off. You have got to be freakin kidding me. I looked at my watch, 12:00. So up for 17 hours so far and my tablet only makes noise for bad things. I dry off and look at the screen, an incoming message from Verona. She needed help in the infirmary and I would need to come in. So on call was really a thing here I guess. I redressed and headed to the infirmary.

As soon as I opened the doors to the infirmary I can hear Eric yelling. I see Verona and one of the other girls trying to keep him in bed, but not having much luck. He was half out of the bed pulling on the wires attached to him and practically screaming to be let out. I dropped my stuff and ran over to where they were struggling. I grabbed a sedative on the way and while they were holding him and arguing I pushed it into his IV. He suddenly realized I was there and apparently what I had done. He grabbed my arm very rough, I knew I would have bruises, he looked right into my eyes, "What the fuck did you..." His eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed on the bed.

Verona looked at me and started to reposition him in the bed. "Thanks. I knew I should call you in to deal with him." I glared at her, "Really? You called me in to babysit?" She laughed, "someone had to do it." I grabbed his chart and busied myself with monitoring him and checking everything was hooked up correctly. I sat in the chair to babysit and catch a little nap.


	13. Chapter 13

I was watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Eric's chest as I started to doze off. I kept trying to fight it but eventually I succumbed to quiet nothingness. I had no idea how long I was asleep but I awoke to someone violently shaking my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Max in front of me. As I looked to my left I saw Eric awake and he looked pissed. Oh yay.

Eric was speaking to Max, " I'm fine. I want to go home." His jaw set in a firm line and I swear I could hear his teeth straining under the pressure of his anger. Max was not to be deterred, "Eric, you almost died. You are not to be doing anything but resting and getting better. You can stay here, or Dre will have to stay at your apartment and take care of you until you're better. It's your call."

Eric looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. He smirked, " Fine. I'm going home and taking Dre with me." I couldn't believe it. I was just volunteered to be Eric's private fucking nurse. I didn't even get a choice in the matter. Max nodded and left the room.

I started discontinuing all of Eric's medications and removed his IV. I grabbed oral medications to continue at his apartment and a portable heart monitor just in case. He didn't say anything, didn't thank me or even bitch at me like usual.

Once everything was together I helped him get up and allowed him to get dressed. I offered to help and I thought he was going to bite me so I stopped. If he falls on his head or ass it's his own damn fault. I stood outside the room until he came to the door and we made the long trek up to his apartment.

He was weak and fatigued and the trek took a lot longer than usual. I did my best to remain quiet and be available should he need me. I knew he saw help as a weakness and I didn't want to anger him any further. Once we entered his apartment he went straight into the bedroom and lay on the bed. I took off his shoes and made sure he was covered up.

I attempted to apply the heart monitor to him and he tried to shoo me away. "Eric look your heart stopped and I just wanna make sure you stay alive okay?" He looked at me puzzled, "who restarted my heart then?" I looked at him unsure of how upset he would be knowing it was me, "Me." He didn't say anything else just allowed me to finish attaching the leads. I gave him a pain pill and he lay back in the bed.

I went to sit by his bed, wanting to stay nearby in case the alarms went off. It was a rather large chair and I could curl my legs in the seat and lean against the back. He opened his eyes and looked at me sternly, "the couch is out there." His rudeness never stopped amazing me. " Eric, I'm really tired and I wanna make sure I get woken up by the alarm if I fall asleep and it goes off." I gave him my sweetest smile and cuddled into the chair.

He closed his eyes and just as I was about to fall asleep he spoke again, " Dre this is really dumb. You're tired, I'm tired. We can share the bed. I'm hurt enough I'm not going to try anything." I looked at him and decided I deserved to get some sleep in an actual bed so I lay down beside him and fell fast asleep listening to the rhythmic beating of the monitor.


	14. Chapter 14

When I awoke Eric was trying to get out of bed. I ran around the bed to help him but he shrugged me off. Stubborn ass! He slowly moved into the bathroom and slammed the door. I sat on the bed and looked at the clock, it was midnight. Well, at least we had both gotten some sleep. I grabbed my tablet to see a message from Verona. She took me off the schedule indefinitely. I was Eric's personal nurse until he was better. Great, my own personal hell.

After a while I heard the bathroom door open and saw Eric peak through the opening. "Look I'm sorry. I don't like feeling helpless... but I need a shower and I feel a little dizzy. Can you help me?" I nodded. I removed my outer layers leaving a black pair of boy short underwear and my black tank top. I was covered enough I felt I could help him shower.

When I entered the bathroom he raised an eyebrow but chose not to say anything. He got up and we stepped into the shower closing the door. He turned on the hot water and just stood under the steady stream. I grabbed a washcloth and his soap and started washing his back, being careful to avoid the cuts and scrapes. He was covered in bruises and I washed as softly as I could. 

He didn't say anything, just stood there defeated looking. He left his boxers on and I continued to wash around them. When I was satisfied he was clean enough I grabbed his shampoo to wash his hair. As I scrubbed his scalp he let his head fall back and appeared calm. I continued to scrub his scalp and suddenly I heard him moan. I continued washing his hair, ignoring him, and didn't hear it again.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at me,"Thanks but I can get the rest." I grabbed a towel, wrapped myself in it and left the room. I stayed close outside listening for him to need help.


	15. Chapter 15

I stayed wrapped up in the towel for what seemed like forever. I heard the shower turn off and waited for Eric to exit. Eventually he came out wearing boxers and a t-shirt. I figured it was hard enough for him to get dressed in what he had on, he probably couldn't attempt pants. He walked over to the bed and sat down, winded with his exertion. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and stood in front of him, towel forgotten on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't you want to wear pants?" He seemed to consider that for a moment and then raised his feet off the floor. I crouched down and pulled the garment over his legs. and then he stood so I could pull them up the rest of the way. I paused with my face very near his groin and felt a stirring in my own groin. I hurriedly pulled the pants up the rest of the way and stood up. I stared into his eyes for only a moment and then grabbed the towel and headed to the bathroom to shower.

I enjoyed the hot water and his shower had much better pressure than mine. Once I was done I realized I would need more clothes. I smelled my scrubs from the night before and they didn't smell too bad so I put them back on and headed out to the kitchen. Eric was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and it smelled like heaven to me.

He looked up and then returned to scowling into his coffee cup. I grabbed a cup and poured myself coffee, sitting at the table with him. "Don't you need sugar or something?," He asked. I laughed, "nope I drink it straight." He quirked up an eyebrow at that but decided not to say any more. Once my cup was drained I grabbed my bag. "Where are you going?" he stared at me. "Look I'm going to need some more clothes to wear, so I'm going to head to my apartment to grab stuff and be right back." He nodded and got up to slowly limp towards the living room. Satisfied that he would be safe by himself for a few minutes, I headed to my apartment.

I grabbed some clothes and other items I would need, threw them into a bag and locked up to head back to Eric's. Once I got closer to his apartment I realized how hard this was going to be for me, he has treated me so badly and I just want to get on with my life and what Jeannine has sent me here for. I know she doesn't want me to be simply assisting a leader, but I had to follow my orders. When I got back to his apartment I realized I didn't have a key. I knocked on the door with no reply. After standing outside the door for five more minutes I started to get worried. Either Eric was being an asshole and not answering the door on purpose, he snuck out in which case it's my ass or something is wrong and he's all alone. I resumed my knocking more insistently, yelling all the while. Eventually the apartment door next to his opened and a very scantily clothed woman with purple hair peered out at me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I looked at her and hoped she may be able to help, "I need to get in Eric's apartment, I'm supposed to be taking care of him and I don't have a key." She looked me up and down, "Well hon I hate to tell you but Eric doesn't like people taking care of him. Besides, I heard him lock up and leave just a few minutes ago." I was pissed, no I was beyond pissed. I thanked her for her help and headed straight to Max's office. Once I got there I could see Eric had beat me to it. Eric was sitting in a chair by the desk, but he looked pale and out of breath. Regardless of his condition he was yelling at Max. Max's pallor had a more red hue, he was pissed as well. When Max noticed me, he pointed his finger in my face, "You close the damn door, I have something to say to you too." I closed the door as quietly as I could in my anger and turned to them both. Max was still standing, "Both of you will listen to me right fucking now." I sat down and awaited his ire. He took a couple deep breaths and it looked like Eric was going to say something. "No. Shut the fuck up. I will talk and you both will listen." Eric closed his mouth and Max began again, "Eric. You almost fucking died. I do not care what you want. I do not care how you feel. You will stay in your apartment and Dre will stay with you and take care of you until you are cleared to return to FULL duty. End of story." Eric clenched his jaw and I thought he may just break one of his teeth from the pressure. Then Max turned to me, " Dre. You will stay with Eric at all times. If you need to do something you do it with him by your side. You have no job right now other than watching Eric and making sure he gets back to full health. If you have a problem with any of that I WILL see you factionless, regardless of what Janine says." I nodded and stood awaiting Eric. Eric stood slowly and started to make his way towards me and the door. I opened the door and we both walked back to his apartment. The trek wasn't that long but it was difficult for him. I could see the strain it put on him to put any effort forward. I didn't say anything, I simply walked slower and walked close enough that I could assist him if he needed it even though I knew he didn't take to people helping him. We returned to the apartment and once we were inside and Eric was safely sitting on the couch he turned to me, "What did he mean about Janine?" Oh shit.


	16. Chapter 16

Think, think, think. I need a lie. I need a good lie. WTF. He holds out his arms indicating he's still waiting for my answer. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch beside him, preparing for probably the worst lie I could ever tell. "Look Eric, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. This secret must go to your grave. If you can't promise me that then you can ask Max and see if he tells you." He seemed to ponder that for a moment. I figured the more outrageous lie I could come up with, the less likely it would be believed if he told anyone. He finally nodded, "I promise." Great, here goes nothing. "Well, I am special to Janine so she keeps an eye on me and helped tell the right people in Dauntless about me to make sure I could do tasks that I am suited for." Just give him a little, expand if you have to. "Why are you special to Janine?" Here it goes, lie, lie, lie. "We were kind of together?" You stare at the floor hoping it conveys the right amount of embarrassment. He simply laughs, "No, try again. I saw how you reacted to me." Here goes nothing, performance grading time, "Oh Eric, you know you can like boys and girls, right?" He seemed slightly shocked, but nodded again. "Ok." Two letters, one word. I wasn't sure if he totally believed me but at least he was done asking about it for now. Apparently he wasn't done thinking about the situation because five minutes later he started again, "I wonder how she would react if she saw your sim about her?" 

I gasped, he was never supposed to see that. Four was with me during my sims, what the hell. "I didn't know you watched my sims." He nodded, "I watch all the intiate's sims. I need to know what the applicant pool is like for future use. I was kind of surprised I didn't end up in one." I thought about that. Was he surprised because he wanted to be a cold heartless dick and have everyone afraid of him? Or did he think that our issues would come up? I decided asking him wasn't a good idea, I would just have to see if he volunteered any more information. When he didn't I decided to reply, "Well, Eric, there's really no reason you would come up in my sims." He gave me a look that I actually couldn't identify. It wasn't anger, or hurt, or surprise. He got up from the couch and went into his bedroom. I took that as a sign our talk was over. While I continued to sit on the couch I heard someone knock on the door. I waited to see if he was coming to answer it and by the third knock I figured he wasn't so I yelled, "I'll get it," and walked to the door. It was a delivery man. He had a cart filled with bags that were filled with food. I looked at him, confused. "Hi ma'am this is Eric's apartment right?" I nodded. "Well Max send over supplies, he said you guys would need them." I opened the door so he could bring in all the bags and set them on the table. When he was done I signed for the bags and began putting food away. I was so in love with Max right now. I was still trying to figure out how to do all the things I needed with only being able to leave the apartment with Eric. After I put everything away I realized how hungry I was. I saw some ingredients for a salad and some meat I could cook. I'm sure Eric probably only ate meat. I thought about it and realized I should probably ask Eric what he wanted to eat, but I was cooking so he would just have to deal. I found some eggs and hard boiled them. All of these specialty food items were just freely given in Dauntless. Being from Erudite, I knew how the meat was made and chickens were available but in scarcity. Eating eggs in Erudite was a rarity and now I had a whole dozen to do whatever I wanted with. Salad I could handle, I ate it all the time in Erudite and it was in abundant supply because of the increased crop output from Amity. Once the meat was cooked, medium rare since I figured Eric was probably the type who enjoyed blood with his food, I went towards Eric's bedroom. I couldn't hear any noise so I knocked quietly. I didn't hear any response so I tried to open the door but it was locked. I went back to the kitchen and set the table, keeping the meat in the oven to keep it warm. About ten minutes later I hear Eric's door open and his footsteps coming up behind me. He walks to his chair and sat down. I grabbed his meat and sat it in front of him, salad was already on the table. As we ate in silence I wondered how I would survive this assignment and when I could get back to my normal life again.


	17. Chapter 17

I won't regale you with how boring the next two weeks were. Eric and I were joined at the hip and he continued to improve. He, of course, pushed himself to the limit every day, and we were both exhausted by night. We did not become friends, we didn't talk much at all except about food and his recovery. Finally, approaching week four we had an appointment with an Erudite physician to assess Eric and decide if he could return to work. That day we had to travel by train to Erudite. I have to admit that I had not missed jumping trains, but it was necessary to finally be done with this assignment. We arrived in the medical facility and waited in a small, overly sterilized waiting room. Eric was finally called back and I waited alone to discover our fate. I heard the door open and when I looked up I saw Janine. She smiled and motioned for me to leave with her. We walked down the hall and she ushered me into an empty office space. 

"What are you doing playing a babysitter to Eric?" She seemed angry. I knew this whole situation would bite me in the ass in more ways than one. "It's not my fault Janine, ask Max. When Eric was injured he took me away from my job and made me stay by his side. I haven't been able to do any real work in a month." I stared at the floor. Damnit this wasn't my fault. I didn't kill him, I saved him. He should've been left in the care of someone else, not me. Janine took a few deep breaths, "I did talk to Max but he didn't fully explain his role in detaining you. I should have known it wasn't of your own free will. I just want to make sure you're committed to your cause." Really? She knew how committed I was, why else would I risk my life and future for this? "Janine, I had to do what Max said or I would lose my job. I am ready to get back to work as soon as the doctor clears Eric, it was Max's requirement." Janine smiled, "I have arranged for that. He is getting his release as we speak. They will send him back to Dauntless very soon. I need to show you something and then I'll send you back." 

We went outside of the room and I followed her down a long corridor. There were several checkpoints where Janine had to show her credentials to be allowed further. At one point a guard used a scanner to assure I had to weapons on me. Finally we reached a door with an eye scanner. Now Erudite was a very high tech area with plenty of safety precautions, but eye scanners were not used very often. They were used only in very high security areas. Once the scan was done, the door opened and we went inside. There were several pieces of medical equipment inside. Some I recognized and some looked familiar but not the same as equipment I had previously used. She walked over to a very large machine that was circular with a moving chair/bed inside. It looked like an MRI machine but there were screens and settings that I was not familiar with. She placed her hand on the machine and sat in the chair, "This machine will be delivered to Dauntless in the next week. It is an MRI scanner with additional capabilities. There are imaging scans that will be performed on the subject's brain. I need you to upload these scans for our scientists here to evaluate." I looked around, not understanding what brain scans would divulge to the scientists, "What exactly are we looking for?" She smiled again, "These scans will be studied to determine certain personality traits. If we can understand the scans then we can determine people who display excessive aggression or homicidal thoughts. We would be able to either treat these people or quarantine them so no issues arise." 

This whole story sounded fishy. Dauntless was an aggressive faction, it made sense that most of the people in Dauntless would display aggression. Brain scans themselves are very particular to the time they are done. I would have to study this testing equipment myself to see what exactly it would test and what the results would be. I simply nodded and then followed her out of the compound. Instead of walking me toward the train she led me to the vehicle bay. I hadn't been in a car in years, it was typically for the higher ups. She led me to a small black car that had reinforced windows. She reached into her pocket and placed keys into my hand, "Here. You might need transportation. This is a loan that is part of our deal. Enjoy the car." She walked away as I stood there dumbfounded. I had learned to drive, but it was so long ago. As I fastened my seat belt I heard a voice in the car, "Please state your destination." Okay, that was creepy. I hesitantly whispered, "Dauntless." A map appeared on the console showing me which way to go. While I knew this technology existed, theoretically, I had never used it or seen it in action. When I returned to Dauntless I parked the car in the subgarage and walked back up to Eric's apartment to get my stuff and go home. 

I reached his apartment and used my key, finally only got the damn thing a week ago after threatening Eric's life. When I went inside Eric wasn't there. I busied myself gathering all of my belongings. I was still packing when I heard the apartment door open. Eric stumbled in looking very drunk with a cute blonde on his arm. We locked eyes and the girl looked at me confused, "Eric, I thought you said you were single." "I am. She's no one and she's leaving." I didn't say a word. I had grown used to his asshole ways and knew he would always act this way with me. I grabbed everything I could see and decided I could always get it back later, I would just keep the key. I grabbed every bag and left immediately, heading to my own apartment. When I finally got back home, everything was exactly as I had left it. I unpacked my things and went to sleep. I finally had the first uninterrupted sleep I had had in a month. I didn't wake up until the sun shown through the windows and disturbed me. As I glanced at my tablet I could see ten missed calls. Calls from Verona, Max and Eric. Shit. No one could leave me alone for even one day.


	18. Chapter 18

I got up and decided that I would shower before dealing with whatever issue had everyone on my ass already. I found some clean clothes, got dressed and sent return messages to all three. Max responded first and asked that I come to his office. I went to leave my apartment and as soon as I opened the door I saw Eric with his arm raised, getting ready to knock. "I'm here to escort you to Max's office. Something happened and we need to have a meeting." I pushed past him and headed towards Max's office. I could hear him following behind me, "What are you not talking to me? Jealous maybe?" I scoffed. Though I had some "feelings" for him before, I couldn't feel more disgusted with him right now. I kept my silence and knocked on Max's door. "Come in." We entered and there at his table were all Dauntless leaders and some people I didn't recognize. Eric led me to a seat beside his and we both sat down. Max stood and began.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm going to explain the issue like none of you know what I'm talking about, some of you will but I want to make sure all the information gets relayed quickly and thoroughly. We have a group that monitors outside of the walls. These people put their life on hold and live outside the wall monitoring the area to make sure nothing gets through. Most of the members of this group have absolutely no family and few friends. We have a lower level of apartments held for them so that when they come back they have a place to stay until they decide if they're going back out or reintegrating into Dauntless life. Each time we send a team out they stay for 5 years. Most of the group getting ready to return have been gone for ten. They are coming back to get medical evaluations and will stay for at least a month to decide what they will do. The problem is that the apartments set aside for them have been damaged by underground water. Right now there are no empty apartments and it would take more than a month to build new ones. With the current state of the factionless, we would rather have them stay in apartments that currently have single occupants. First, I would ask that some of you volunteer your apartments to help make this transition easier. You can of course stay with them or choose to reside with your family or friends. I'm hoping that anyone is able volunteers. I have a sign up sheet for all those interested, and as an incentive anyone who volunteers will receive double pay for the next three months." 

Well, I definitely didn't want to have some stranger live with me, especially with my secrets. I could really use double pay for the next three months though. I saw Eric go to Max and pull him into a corner to talk. I don't know what was said but I know that Eric was pissed and signed his name on the sheet before storming out of the meeting. I figured if Max made Eric volunteer that I should probably do it of my own free will. I signed the sheet and sat back down. Almost everyone in the meeting signed up and Max stood to talk again. "Thank you all for volunteering and putting your faction before your own comfort. I have a list of names I will post along with yours so that you know who you will be rooming with. If you decide to leave your apartment just let me know who you will be staying with via messaging." I left the room and went to the infirmary to see Verona. I needed to get back on the work schedule and get back to my own life. Verona was happy to see me and apologized profusely for making me stay with Eric. We laughed about his attitude and just as I was about to leave I got a message from Max. It was the list of names with accompanying roommates. I told Verona about what was going on. She looked surprised, "It's been so long since they've come back. I knew most of them, but after so many years I probably won't recognize them. Who did they stick you with?" I looked down the list, "Rafe. What kind of a name is Rafe? Is that a girl or a guy?" Verona looked shocked and maybe a little scared, "Oh honey. Rafe is their leader. He's been out there all ten years. He is a loner and he had a bit of an anger issue when he was an initiate. Actually, he's a lot like Eric, only worse." 

Great! Why can I not catch a break? Now I would have a roommate worse than Eric has been for the last month. What did I do to deserve this? I figured, fine. It is only a month. I can work extra shifts and stay away from home. Worse than Eric? Maybe this asshole would kill me. I don't know how I get myself into these messes but since I've gotten here it seems to happen non-stop. I don't even know when he'll arrive. Maybe I could stay with someone? NO. I will not evacuate my own apartment because of some stranger. I went home to sleep and dreamt of an even worse version of Eric that would make my life hell. When my alarm went off, I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. While under the water I heard a knock of my door and then someone come into my apartment. I figured it was Eric, he's the only asshole who comes in without being invited. I wrapped my hair and my body in towels and headed out of the bathroom to confront him. When I rounded the corned I immediately saw Eric, with his hard jaw and gritting teeth. Behind him though, oh my god. The man had to be 6'4" he was so tall, even a little taller than Eric. His long brown hair had just a touch of curls that made him look tough but beautiful at the same time. His left eyebrow had hair missing, maybe from a previous fight or other injury. His arms were tattooed and he was built. Eric was built, but this man looked like he lived to make muscles. I stood there silently, I had nothing to say. And I was basically naked standing in front of both of them. Eric looked pissed but this man smiled and it reached his eyes. Eric apparently couldn't decide to what to say so he settled with, "Here's your new roommate." He then left faster than I've ever seen him leave before. He had no witty commentary or assholish remark, he simply fled. Me, being the witty girl I am, said, "I'll be right back." I fled to my room to get dressed and prepared to formally meet my new roommate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it needed said, I'm imaging Jason Momoa playing the part of Rafe.

I quickly threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I wanted to talk with my roommate before I left for work. I went back out and saw Rafe sitting at the table drinking a long-forgotten beer that was in my fridge. I walked up to him and put my hand out, "Hi. My name is Dre. I guess we're roommates." He firmly shook my hand, "Nice to meet you." He seemed genuinely nice-"ish" I told him I was headed to work and grabbed my bag to head out the door. He smiled and nodded his head, and continued to nurse the beer. As I headed out the door I couldn't help but wonder how this would work out. I had a stranger in my home and he would be there for an unforseen amount of time. I hoped he was trustworthy, but how could I know? Luckily, when I went to work I got to see Verona and could ask her some questions. When I walked in, the infirmary was mostly vacant except for a drunk who got his head bashed in pretty good last night. I sat with Verona, "Hey. Rafe showed up today. I just need to know if I can trust him." She looked thoughtful, "Rafe is a complicated man. He left to go on patrol when he was just a young man. He was only seventeen and had already seen so much bad in this world. He has been on the outside a long time, and I think it has made him a stronger man. He always had a good heart and I doubt that has changed." I thought about what she said. People can change a lot in the many years he's been out beyond the fence. I figured at the very least I should be cautious and see what kind of man he was. I didn't think I had anything to worry about from him, I should just be careful and see how it went. He would have a short term job that would keep him away during daytime hours when I was asleep and I worked nights, so basically we would hardly see each other anyway. I continued on with my work day, without a thought about my new roommate, at least until I received a visitor. It was after my lunch that I had spent in the training room, I went back to the infirmary and started reviewing files and finalizing my daily charting. The drunkard had been released and except for routine vaccinations, my day had been pretty dull. I was working on files when I heard someone clear their throat to get my attention. I startled and looked up to see none other than Eric. Even when my day was going good, he had to come and ruin it. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows. He looked sheepish, "Hey. Dre. I just wanted to see if you wanted to do some practice in the training room when you get off." I couldn't contain the surprise on my face. He was volunteering to train me, what the hell? I waited for him to continue but he seemed reluctant to say anything further. I definitely needed more practice, and Eric was good at being a soldier and an ass. What the hell, "yeah. I'm off in thirty minutes. I can meet you in the training room then?" He nodded and left. I finished up my charts, grabbed my belongings and headed to the training room. When i walked in I could smell sweat and hear the pounding of Eric's fists on the punching bag. He was wearing a tank top and sweats and his skin practically glistened under the harsh lights. I dropped my bag to the floor and Eric spun towards the sound. "Hey. Let's warm up by taking a run." I nodded, "Let me change first." I went to the locker room and changed into a tank top and some shorts. When I came back out Eric was standing at the doorway talking to Rafe. I could tell by the look on his face that this conversation was not a good one. Eric's face was taking on a red tone and I could literally see his jaw muscles tensing and flexing. I tried to make some noise to ensure Eric could tell I was back in the room. Eric glanced my way, the glare could've melted ice. He looked back to Rafe, "We're done for now, go back to your post." Rafe smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes even remotely, and left. Eric walked out of the door and I followed close behind. Once outside the compound he set off at a jog and I followed.


	20. Chapter 20

We jogged around the Dauntless compound and then Eric led me outside. We jogged past the buildings, almost to the fence when he took a left and we began jogging in a giant circle around the buildings. He made sure to not get close to the fence, but didn't go any closer to being near the actual compound. He didn't speak for ages. We had been jogging for at least an hour when he stopped suddenly and handed me a water. We sat down in an old, decrepit building entrance. I took slow deep breaths to slow my heart rate down. "Eric. I know jogging and running help with endurance but I do want to learn to actually defend myself, not just run away." He grinned as he drank the rest of his water. Then he looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite pinpoint, "I know. I figure endurance is one day a week and other days we'll do other training. How's your roommate?" Like he cares, "He's fine I guess. I don't know him and we haven't really even talked to each other yet. No problems so far." He seemed happy with that answer. Once our water was gone, he got up and started jogging again back to the compound. Once we got close, he stopped and grabbed my arm, "Look. I'm glad it's all going well but you need to be careful around him okay? If you need anything you know where I am." He started to walk into the compound and I was so stunned I didn't have time to think or even ask him a question. I mean, what the hell was he playing at? He had done nothing but treat me like shit and now he decided to pretend to be human. What did I have to be careful of? I had so many questions, and absolutely no answers. 

I entered the training room with the sole intention of changing my clothes and heading home to bed. When I walked towards the locker room I heard my name. "Hey Dre. Come here." To my left was none other than the new object of my confusion and apprehension, Rafe. He was dressed in shorts and a tank top, and all I could see were his massive muscles. He practically glistened with sweat and that arch of his eyebrow made me forget who I was. I decided I would give him the benefit of the doubt since Eric's motivations were rarely honest. I smiled and walked over while he sat down the massive amount of weights he was lifting. He sat up and wiped his face with his towel, "Hey. my work isn't starting as early as I'd hoped and I wondered if we could chat and grab a bite. I know you don't know me and you're stuck with me in your apartment, so I'd like to see if we can become friends." Huh, nothing like Eric at all. Seemingly innocent, I wouldn't let my guard down but there was no harm in getting to know him better so that our cohabitation would hopefully be a smooth process. "I just need to change and then we can grab a bite if you want." He nodded and I went into the locker room, showered, and changed into my clothes. On my way out I met him, also freshly showered and changed. I let him lead the way.

On the way to the cafeteria we chatted. He told me that he was an only child and that once he passed initiation he decided to go outside the wall. He talked of the others he spent his time with and how they became like a family, but then after five years all but one left and he had to start anew. He talked fondly of the people he got to spend his time with. He also worried about not being able to go back outside the wall. He said after all these years, he really didn't know how to be back inside the compound without any family or friends. I told him of my loner status in erudite, leaving out the truth of who I was. I told him I really didn't have any friends and once I came here I had made acquaintances with several initiates but after everything was over I really didn't see any of them any more. The only friend I really had was Verona, and it was a working relationship more than not. He asked about Eric, which I explained was my trainer and not a friend but we did have to work closely with each other for a time. We grabbed some food and headed back to the apartment. I went to bed and Rafe headed back to the training room.

That evening I awoke with a start. I knew I had a nightmare, but on waking it slipped from my memory. My heart was beating fast and I felt fear, but I couldn't remember why. I took a shower and dressed for work. I opened the door to work, and as I did Eric pushed his way inside. He pushed me up against the wall. I kicked him in the nuts and ran to the infirmary without even looking behind once. I went into Verona's office and locked the door. She looked at me confused, and I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to ask. I sat there, collecting myself and decided I would pretend like nothing happened for now. I knew Eric would show up. It was what he did. I also knew he better have a damn good explanation.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of my work day went by without incident. Every time the door opened my heart would drop and my pulse would quicken, but to my surprise Eric never came. Verona tried all day to find out what was wrong. I didn't want to overreact or worry her, so I simply said I had a nightmare and upon leaving my apartment I just felt someone was following me. I told her I was sure it was just a result of my waking fear. She smiled slightly, I could tell she didn't totally believe me but she didn't push the issue. I ate lunch at my desk and didn't leave the infirmary until hours after my shift was over. I wanted answers but I wasn't sure I wanted to face Eric. When I went to leave the infirmary I ran into Four. He must have been leaving his post late and luck was on my side this time. He asked if I wanted to train, I was exhausted from my day and declined but asked him to walk me to my apartment. I asked if he wanted a drink, and he declined. I decided some sleep would help me relax. 

I locked the door and then switched the lights on. I could see Rafe asleep on the couch. I went to the kitchen with the intention of making myself a sandwich and then going to bed. I was busying myself in the kitchen when I heard the door open. Of course it was Eric. I wanted to scream at him and make him leave, but I also didn't want to wake Rafe, who knew how that would go. Instead I held my finger over my mouth to indicate he should be quiet and I led him back outside the apartment. Once the door was latched he pushed me against the wall again, covering my mouth with his hand. "Dre. Please be quiet. I need to talk to you and I want to make sure no one hears." As he looked into my eyes I didn't know what to do. He scared me, he was an asshole, and I didn't know if I could trust him at all. I also knew that if he wanted me to do something he could more than likely make me. If I went along with him I could avoid harm and plan to run if I needed to. I nodded my head and he removed his hand. I had to be smart about this, "I will talk with you but not in your apartment, somewhere else." He didn't look entirely pleased, but eventually nodded and led me down the hall. 

We walked down several corridors and eventually he opened the door to the armory. No one else was inside, but this room did not make me feel safer. However, if I needed a weapon there were several to choose from. He led me to one corner that was bare with a table and chairs and gestured for me to sit. "Eric, I said I would come with you but I don't feel like I can trust you. I'll stand for now." He nodded again and sat, "Dre, I just need to warn you about Rafe. He is a bad guy and he's done bad things. You can't trust him and you should find somewhere else to stay. You could get hurt." I wasn't really listening to the words he was saying, I was too pissed off. He had enough nerve to do all he had done and now pretend he doesn't want me hurt. "Eric, shut up. You have hurt me more than any person here. You almost killed me when we fought and you've treated me like shit as long as I've known you. I have known Rafe for mere days and he's already been nicer to me than you ever were. I choose not to believe a fucking word coming out of your mouth. You attacked me in my apartment and now you'll pretend it was to save me." One look into his eyes told me I had achieved pissing him off probably worse than ever before, but I held my ground. How dare he continually treat me like shit and then try to run my life. He clenched his jaw, "You know what? Fuck you, you stupid bitch. I am trying to help you and you don't fucking care. You know what, do whatever you wanna do and you'll deserve anything that happens to you." He stood up and stormed out of the room leaving me to find my way back to my apartment alone.

I finally returned back at the apartment, unharmed but exhausted, when I locked the door and turned around Rafe was awake eating my sandwich. Perfect. He smiled, "Sorry. I saw it all out and didn't know where you went. I just didn't want it to go to waste." I relaxed, I couldn't let Eric get to me. I would find out my own information and make my decisions for myself. I made myself a sandwich and we ate together in silence. Rafe chatted with me about his new job and asked me how my day was. He was a complete gentleman and we both parted ways to sleep. Turned out he got traded to night shift so now we would be working the same hours and therefore home the same hours too. I didn't know what Eric's agenda was but I needed to stay on my guard and protect myself before I really did get hurt, by one of them. I fell asleep and the nightmares returned.


End file.
